Double Dipper/Gallery
Cold Open S1e7 group setting up for party.png S1e7 wendy blowing up balloons.png S1e7 dipper sick.png|"Oh, Mabel I don't feel so good..." S1e7 dipper barf silly string.png|"BBBBLLLAAAA!" S1e7 mabel barf silly string.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png|"Guys, guys something terrible just happened." S1e7 looking at wendy.png S1e7 wendy barf silly string.png S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png S1e7 silly string.png S1e7 stan confetti.png S1e7 grunkle stan annoyed.png|"Comedy Gold!" S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png S1e7 dipper and mabel pitt cola.png S1e7 mabel cup.png S1e7 copier store.png S1e7 dipper and mabel at copier.png S1e7 mabel butterflies.png S1e7 dipper and mabel opening copier.png S1e7 dipper copies arm.png S1e7 arm copy.png S1e7 mabel with arm copy.png|"Success." S1e7 arm comes to life.png S1e7 dipper spash hand.png S1e7 hand melting.png S1e7 soda arm.png S1e7 dipper mabel hand melted.png S1e7 mabel barf silly string again.png S1e7 The Copy Machine2.png S1e7 Comedy gold!.png Assigning jobs S1e7 mystery shack.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 soos dj.png S1e7 assigning jobs.png S1e7 all night with wendy.png S1e7 wendy silly stringing soos.png S1e7 wendy laughing.png S1e7 dipper smiling at wendy.png Getting ready S1e7 dipper bowtie.png S1e7 dipper deodorant.png S1e7 dipper scared by mabel.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 1.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 2.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 3.png S1e7 smooth dipper.png S1e7 dipper wink.png S1e7 dipper has a plan.png S1e7 dipper list revealed.png S1e7 dipper reading list.png S1e7 mabel exasperated.png S1e7 dipper fantasy dancing with wendy 1.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy dip.png|Dipper dips. S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy swoon.png S1e7 mabel why don't you just talk.png S1e7 dipper step 9.png Nice Dipper.gif S1e1 true story.gif Dipper and Wendy at ticket counter S1e7 disco ball.png S1e7 lights.png S1e7 soos djing.png S1e7 enter grunkle stan.png S1e7 smooth grunkle stan.png S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 soos learning terms.png S1e7 lee and nate.png S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png S1e7 dipper checking list.png S1e7 dipper wendy favorite snack.png S1e7 dipper wendy deciding.png S1e7 dipper sweating.png S1e7 dipper eating popcorn.png S1e7 THE PARTY BEGINS!!!.gif Mabel making friends S1e7 mabel dancing.png S1e7 dance floor 2.png S1e7 mabel meeting candy and grenda.png Grenda.PNG S1e7 candy wave.png S1e7 candy popcorn.png CandyChiu.PNG S1e7 grenda's iguana.png S1e7 soos crown.png S1e7 enter pacifica.png S1e7 pacifica demanding crown.png S1e7 looking at pacifica.png S1e7 Pacifica Northwest.png S1e7 pacifica with mic.png S1e7 grenda and candy scared.png S1e7 mabel enters competition.png S1e7 mabel and pacifica.png Pacifica.png S1e7 pacifica retreat.png S1e7 Work it Mabel.gif S1e7 Into the shadows.gif Dipper's plan S1e7_soos_with_crown_contest_start.png S1e7 mabel dance master.png S1e7_mabel_dance_crazy.png S1e7 wendy wants in.png Picture 7 13.png S1e7_wendy_thanks_dipper.png S1e7_wendy_dancing.png S1e7_dipper_closes_booth.png S1e7_dipper_and_stan.png S1e7_stan_has_eye_on_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_longing.png S1e7_dipper_idea_flyers.png S1e7_dipper_copier.png S1e7_dipper_makes_coppy.png S1e7_dipper_scan.png S1e7_tyrone_is_born.png S1e7_dipper_big_head.png S1e7 yeaaaaaah.....yeaaaaaah.gif Tyrone S1e7_dipper_meets_tyrone.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone.png S1e7_number_2.png Picture_14_8.png S1e7_yeah.png S1e7_plans_doubled.png S1e7_both_smart.png S1e7_both_smart_2.png Running into Robbie S1e7_tyrone_at_booth.png S1e7_dipper_approaching_wendy.png S1e7_wenter_robbie.png S1e7_robbie_guitar.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_dance_robbie.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_robbie_dip_wendy.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_excuse_self.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_punch_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_marry_me_tonight.png S1e7_Robbie_with_guitar_with_Wendy.PNG S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_forming_plan.png Paper Jam Dipper S1e7 number 3.png S1e7_copier_breaks.png S1e7_paper_jam.png S1e7_paper_jam_dipper_is_born.png S1e7_paper_jam_dipper_hugs_number_3.png S1e7_what_to_do_with_pjd.png S1e7_pjd_plays_with_tyrone.png The contest between Pacifica and Mabel begins S1e7_pacifica_solo.png S1e7_pacifica_singing.png S1e7_pacifica_finger_point.png S1e7_trio_stunned.png S1e7_mabel's_turn.png S1e7_rock_ballad.png S1e7 Mabel Singing.png S1e7_mabel_mic_swing.png S1e7_mabel_stage_flip.png S1e7_mabel_face_plant.png|"That was for you guys!" S1e7_plan_set_in_motion.png S1e7_Robbie_with_Wendy_on_the_couch.PNG S1e7_robbie_at_window.png S1e7_3_and_4_stealing_bike.png S1e7_Robbie_running_out_the_door.PNG S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_on_couch.png S1e7_mabel_urging_dipper.png S1e7 EPIC FACEPLANT.gif S1E7 Don't Start Un-Believing.jpg Plan B S1e7_thinking_of_new_plan.png S1e7 dipper and tyrone in attic.png S1e7_making_copies_5_thru_10.png S1e7_clones_are_made.png S1e7_helping_hands.png S1e7_hard_to_think.png S1e7_clones_in_room.png S1e7_clones_lined_up.png S1e7_soos_laser_pointer.png S1e7_10_changing_music.png S1e7_7_adding_gel.png S1e7_6_luring_stan.png S1e7_stan_sees_money.png S1e7_stan_chases_money.png S1e7_plan_b_ready.png S1e7 Grunkle Stan used tackle! Its super effective!.gif Plan B fails S1e7_plan_b_fail.png S1e7_dipper_surprised_by_wendy.png S1e7_this_wasn't_on_the_list.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_talking.png S1e7 pacifica in bathroom and on dance floor.png S1e7_that_guy.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_laughing.png S1e7_stretch.png S1e7_wendy_reveal_secret.png S1e7 Wendy Family Photo.png|Young Wendy and her brothers S1e7_dipper_let_secret_slip.png Dipper's Birthmark.png S1e7_dipper_nickname_realize.png S1e7_pacifica_bathroom.png S1e7_dipper_confronted_by_clones.png S1e7_didn't_follow_plan.png S1e7_double_cross.png S1e7_dipper_surrounded.png S1e7 dipper clones.png S1e7 Dipper Blushes.png|Dipper blushes. S1e7 This sounds kinda wrong....gif Clone fight S1e7_dipper_in_closet.png S1e7_dipper_closet_crackers.png S1e7_clones_talking.png S1e7_pjd_hungry.png S1e7 closet1.png S1e7_dipper_caught_again.png S1e7_dipper_facing_clones.png S1e7_dipper_punches_tyrone.png S1e7_5_hitting_dipper.png S1e7_arm_burn_grimace.png S1e7_clone_fight.png S1e7_dipper_sneaking_away.png S1e7_it's_me_7.png S1e7_that's_not_me.png S1e7_dipper_revealed.png S1e7_dipper_backing_up.png S1e7_fire_sprinklers.png S1e7_farewell_pjd.png S1e7_don't_forget_tyrone.png S1e8 Dipper eating cheese and crackers.gif|Dipper stuffing down cheese and crackers. S1e7 Paperjam Dipper does not eat.gif Pacifica wins S1e7_mabel_worm.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_fight.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_hear_wendy.png S1e7_robbie_and_wendy.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_dejected.png S1e7_soos_scoring_mabel.png S1e7 cheering for pacifica.png S1e7_soos_scoring_pacifica.png S1e7_pacifica_mad.png S1e7_pacifica_bribe.png S1e7_soos_giving_pacifica_crown.png S1e7_pacifica_crown.png S1e7_mabel_with_friends.png S1e7_sleep_over.png S1e7_candy_chiu.png S1e7_dance_dance_dance.png S1e7 so greedy.gif Da worm.gif Ending S1e7 hangout over side door.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_roof.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_meteor.png S1e7_tyrone_mind_blown.png S1e7_cheers.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_drink.png S1e7_tyrone_uh_oh.png S1e7_don't_be_a_wimp.png S1e7_farewell_tyrone.png S1e7_a_drink_for_tyrone.png S1e7_party_winding_down.png S1e7_wendy_end_of_night.png S1e7_dipper_ripping_up_plan.png S1e7 Dipper drinks soda then pours it.gif|Dipper drinks a soda, then pours it. S1e7 Shooting star.gif Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries